The Adventures of Heero Brite
by Kimmie
Summary: I wanted to do the most implausible crossover I could think of, little did I know this actually would work...*snickers* A Gundam Wing/Rainbow Brite crossover


Warnings- Uhh I think there's some language, and scary bad misuse of Gundam characters…

Warnings- Uhh I think there's some language, and scary bad misuse of Gundam characters….*cackles evilly*

The Adventures of Heero Brite

By Kim

He woke up, his eyes opening quickly as he roused himself from sleep rather fast, for that is the freaky way of the Perfect Soldier. Of course, Heero just as quickly snapped his eyes shut, because the sheer brightness of the room he was sleeping in was painful. Slowly he cracked a cobalt eye open, letting it adjust the shock of colour that surrounded him, and which he added to himself, was not present when he had retired the previous evening. Cautiously, he sat up, preparing for an attack, pulling the gun he slept with from out of his nighttime spandex, not to be confused with the daytime spandex. Slight movement from the corner caught his attention and he quickly fired off a round. A high pitched scream echoed throughout the room as a white furball with antennas ran screaming, trying desperately to avoid the well aimed shots that narrowly missed turning him from white to red.

"What are you doing Heero?!"

Heero stopped shooting, puzzled as to why the white fuzzball knew his name, and why there was a talking white fuzzball to begin with.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The fuzzball looked perplexed. 

"What's wrong with you Heero? And what are those thingies you keep on throwing at me? I think they're bad. Have you been hanging out with Stormy again? That's it, I think I'm going to have to tell the Colour Boys."

The inane chatter of the thing was quickly driving Heero mad and he even began to wish that he was being subjected to one of Duo's rants, which really would have been more tolerable.

"Listen..to..me. Who are you, and why am I here? If you get in my way I will have to kill you."

"Rainbow stop being so silly! I'm Twink, you're best friend! And what's kill? Is it fun? Oh my dear!! You're not wearing the Colour Belt!! What if Treize Dismal and Zechsy were to get ahold of it? All the colour of the world would be lost!" Twink, as it called itself, picked up an unusual looking belt with a rainbow on it, and while he sat there shocked beyond belief, slipped it around Heero's waist. 

An odd transformation came over Heero, his dark thoughts that were leaning towards his definite homicidal tendencies became happier, more cheerful, hell, they were freaking perky. His usual spandex/tank top outfit magically disappeared and was replaced with a bright blue dress and knee boots that were striped all the colours of the rainbow, and as he looked at himself in the mirror, a blue star appeared on his cheek under his eye. 

"I'm...Heero...Brite."

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open and three figures emerged. One, who looked quiet and sweet with pale orange hair pushed away from his face by a pair of orange goggles that matched his all orange shirt/vest/pant outfit came in first, followed by a taller boy all in green who only had one green eye peering out from under a shock of long green bangs, and finally a scowling boy all in violet, with a purple ponytail pulled tight at the nape of his neck entered. To Heero, they looked suspiciously a lot like Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei.

"It's the Colour Boys! Orangey, Lime-a, and Violet!!!"

"Hi Twink!!" Orangey said.

"...." Said Lime-a.

"If you hadn't been up here with that thing," Violet said pointing at a frightened Twink, "or even worse, spending time with that despicable Stormy, you would have been able to help us when the Colour Machine stopped producing puse! Where is your sense of honour?!"

Just as Heero was about to open his mouth to tell Violet were exactly he could stick it, a loud thunder clap sounded and the window blew open. A black ribbon, supporting a large black horse with a grey mane and tail, came to a sliding stop in front of Heero.

"Hey, Heero, come one, let's get out of here!" The rider of the horse called out. Heero almost snorted at the sight of Duo, wearing a dark red and black dress with his hair piled on top of his head in a high ponytail and held in place with a large lightning bolt barrette. "What're you laughing at? Come on! We have a rematch to settle, Shinigami here," and with that Duo petted the rather scary looking horse, "Is so going to beat Wing Zero."

Heero of course had no clue what the hell Duo was talking about, that was until another window in the room flew open and in came a graceful white horse with a many coloured mane and tail riding atop a large rainbow pathway. 

"Be quiet Stormy. We all know that I am the most magnificent horse in the world, and according to me, beating me and Heero in a race is not part of your future," said Wing Zero as it daintly pranced over to his rider. Heero, after a long moment of staring at the horse who could apparently talk, just decided to go along with the acid tainted scenario he found himself in and mounted the horse. 

Soon the two boys and their respective horses were racing as fast as they could through Rainbow Land, and much to his shock, Heero was having fun.

As the two were having a carefree afternoon much to the chagrin of the Coulour Boys who were forced to work overtime in fixing the puse outflow in the Colour Machine, two very evil beings were plotting a fiendish scheme from within their dark dank lair on the outskirts of Rainbow Land. 

One sat elegantly relaxed on a dark throne type chair, looking incredibly bored. His entire outfit, a very spiffy looking miltary uniform, was black, in fact, the only colours in the place were muted blacks, greys, and browns. One of the man's deliciously forked eyebrows raised in amusement as his sidekick bumbled about the room.

"How are we supposed to steal the Colour Belt from Heero? The boy never takes it off, and he always kicks our as...."

"Zechsy, this is a children's show, if you'd kindly watch your mouth."

"Sorry Treize," and with that, Zechsy, who was wearing a uniform that was similar to Treize's, only his was all white, began some serious pouting.(1) 

"Oh, don't give me that look. You know it doesn't work. Now go work on the Grunge Buggy, for tonight, we shall infiltrate Heero Brite's headquarters, steal the Colour Belt, and then I shall become ruler of the world," Treize bit back his urge to cackle manically, it was after all something only a lesser villain than himself would ever do. 

"But I don't wanna work on the Grunge Buggy!" Zechsy laid the pouting on even more.

"If you work on the Grunge Buggy, you'll get a handsome reward," Treize said in a sing song voice while waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Zechsy.

"I thought this was a kid's show, cut the innuendo," Zechsy replied rather unconvincingly, probably because his eyes had glazed over, drool was threatening to fall out of his mouth, and a thought bubble had appeared over his head wherein he and Treize were engaged in some definite TV MA behaviour. 

"Ehhhemmm," coughed Treize, breaking Zechsy from his naughty thoughts. "The Grunge Buggy? And now that I think about it, Grunge Buggy is so redneck. It's name shall be Epyon."

There was some more grumbling, but there was a definite twinkle to Zechsy's eyes as he went about his merry way to the garage where the impressive Gru....err Epyon was housed.

"Heero, soon your Colour Belt will be mine, and finally, I can get away from this stale and uninventive lack of colour scheme this place has going. It's just so.....common." Treize shuddered at the thought, if anything, Treize Dismal was not common. "An evil being such as myself deserves only the best, and I shall have it." He opened his mouth and started to cackle evilly, when he got ahold of himself and snapped his mouth shut with an audible click. "Pheww, that was close." 

TBC


End file.
